What happens before time comes
by JustAnArtist
Summary: Ginger’s life was a hell from the beginning. She learned to be stone hearted in tough situations, and hide her inner beauty and modesty. How will things go when everything changes? WARNING! NO YOUNG READERS! CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES AND VIOLENCE!


What happens before time comes

**Category:** Chicken Run

**Genre:** Romance/Violence/Drama

**Characters:** Ginger, Bunty, Babs, Mac, Fowler © Aardman ™. Matt, Lucy © Malin Meyner

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Ginger's life was a hell from the beginning. She learned to be stone hearted in tough situations, and hide her inner beauty and modesty. How will things go when everything changes?

**Disclaimer:** Chicken Run belongs to Aardman™, Peter Lord and Nick Park. I will continue this story if I get enough reviews. I will create more stories for you to read during the time. Enjoy!

As the sun rose a new life was being born in the smallish hut in the rough farm. Squeaks from a chick inside an eggshell were heard. A worried mother stood next to the nest, where her first child would be hatched in only a few minutes. More pushing, a tiny beak cracks the shell, and out comes an exhausted tiny little baby chick, wet and breathing heavily from its success to come out. Taking its first breaths, the little chick chirped and rolled around in the nest, confused and terrified were it was. The hen, who now was a proud mother, picked the little chick instinctively up in her arms in a warm blanket. Though, the blanket was dirty from all the dust and it was old, but it kept the new born baby warm. More hens approached the hut by the sounds from the chick's scream. The mother slowly rocked the baby as she watched it; she saw a face that looked so beautiful it was a slight shock for the mother that this little creature could look so gorgeous even if it only was two minutes old. The mother heard footsteps behind her, she smiled. Four hens approached her carefully, not wanting her instincts to take over and scare them off to protect the new life.  
One hen who was brave enough, spoke up to the leader hen. "Lucy, are you ok? Are the baby ok?" Lucy turned around and smiled fondly. "Yes, I'm ok. And so is this little angel of mine. Take a look." She softly pulled away a piece of the blanket so they could see the little baby's face. The four hens thought their hearts would melt at the sight of this face, still wet, but visible to see a beautiful face of a miniature hen. The hens gasped, totally adored this little creature. "She's beautiful! What shall you call her?"  
There was a long pause of motherly love in Lucy's face. Then she saw the little girl open her eyes for the first time. Big emerald green eyes gazed tiredly up at her. After a long pause of inspecting this little girl, she chose the name, directly from her heart. "Ginger, her name will be Ginger.

And so, the years passed through, and Ginger grew older and ended up to a young, slim beautiful juvenile red hen. She was a proud little hen, walked with head up high and chest puffing out. She was the future leader of the pack and soon was ready to have children of her own. The roosters on the farm did not ignore her beauty and tried everything to get her attention. She ignored those charming looks from the roosters who pruned themselves and flashed their tail feathers to her. One time was one of the roosters brave enough to ask her out for a cup of tea at the sunset. Ginger was flattered but wasn't that interested. She dreamed of that one day she would fall in love with a dashing rooster with both look and personality.

One morning when the air was rather warm for spring, Ginger had woken up early, even earlier than her stepfather Fowler when he crowed, earlier than the sunset. She rose up from her bed quickly and darted out from the hut to see her friends stand by the doorway. Ginger smiled to them and whispered a greeting, then waved to them to follow her. Her company; Bunty, Babs and Mac, were her closest friends she had on this farm. Luckily, Ginger was still unknown about the fact that this farm was one of the cruellest places on earth.

Bunty was a robust hen with purple feathers and was more boy than girl, but two years older than Ginger. Babs was beige, pretty fat hen for her age, still very kind and sweet minded. Mac was thin and pale with glasses and buckteeth, a little scientist look and was Scottish. Ginger was one of few who understood her strange accent.

"C'mon, let's do this thing," Ginger whispered, glancing in to a hut. "Did you bring the buckets?" she asked Mac. She nodded with happy grin as a reply. Ginger grinned back. "Bunty, open the door slowly! Babs, you take one bucket with you, and you too Mac," She whispered and signed to them to hurry. Bunty glared at her. "What about you then? Are you just gonna stand here and watch us being caught if it happens?" Bunty asked, scowling a bit. Ginger shook her head with a sly grin and patted the bucket. "Na-ah, I have something special in my bucket. I'm right behind you."

The four hens walked into the hut of sleeping young roosters. Ginger held up her hand and counted down to three with her fingers. As she counted, they held up the buckets and on the count of three... "Good morning everyone!" Bunty shouted as she threw the water over a sleeping rooster who now was woken up from his slumber. Then everything happened at the same time: Babs and Mac threw the buckets of water over the sleeping boys, squeals and shouts of insults from the shocked boys, Ginger laughing so hard she almost forgot it was her turn to throw her own bucket. But instead of water had she filled it with frogs and now was throwing it on a sleeping juvenile named Matt. He woke up and screamed in terror.  
Ginger laughed at his expression, his beige feathers was covered with green frogs. The four friends ran out from the hut, screaming of laughter as the sun rose up. Ginger caught her breath. "Did you see their faces!? It was so funny!" Her friends agreed.

A moment like this was gold for Ginger in her rough life. The Farmers were awfully mean, to them. Luckily, she hasn't seen the pure cruelty that was surrounding in front of her own eyes. Ginger has only heard of it and it made her shiver every time she thought of it. Hopefully, she thought that she wouldn't be the next one to be "taken away".  
The four friends could finally breathe again. Babs shot a worried look at Ginger's direction. "What if those mean guys will do something to us?" she asked with her squeaky voice. Ginger whipped off some snot from the tip of her beak with a snort. "I don't think so, perhaps in revenge." Babs didn't calm down by that. "But, what if they do something! What if-"  
"Oh, c'mon! Knock it off!" Bunty groaned at her. "Those feather-heads won't do anything to us!" she paused and looked proud, glancing down at Ginger. "As long as I'm here of course..." Bunty had always been jealous of Ginger's high stamina as a leader in the future, but still kept her order lower down. Bunty didn't want to cause trouble between her and Ginger. She was her friend, after all.

Ginger coughed and stood up straight. "I think we'd better get going," she said and yawned. The other nodded in agreement. Babs still looked terrified. Suddenly they all froze, hearing steps coming closer to them. "There they are!" shouted a male voice around the corner of the house. Ginger, Babs, Bunty and Mac screamed and ran off in different directions, all chased by a rooster. Ginger hopped over a water bucket, searched for a place to hide. She heard footsteps approaching her, and she suddenly fell to the ground, pinned down.

"Gotcha!" he said and sniggered. He was bending over her and wore a mischievous smile. Ginger didn't like the way he watched and held her. She frowned and hissed. "Matt, get off me!" she demanded harshly, trying to bite him on the beak. Matt just sniggered. "Why? You threw frogs at me; shall I just let you go, you filthy girl?"  
Ginger pulled a face where she was laying. She hated being called by nicknames and such. "I said let go!" Matt sighed. "You are so cute when you're angry." Ginger halted her moves. He just called me cute, she thought angrily. She did not like being called cute. But still, a blush actually was spreading over her cheeks, making her face turn more red than it already was. Matt continued his grinning look. "Hmm, what shall I do with you? Maybe a kiss could be enough, and then we are even?" he licked his lips while smiling. Ginger looked disgusted. "Are you nuts?! I would never kiss you! I'd rather eat a mouse!"  
Matt laughed harmoniously. "Oh, you're just saying that, darling. I know you want to. C'mon, don't be shy." His brown eyes showed a playful look, and then Ginger knew what was going on. She smiled back. Matt got the hint and climbed off her. Matt and Ginger have been friends since a young age. They could joke about everything and do what friends do. But what Ginger didn't know, was that Matt was secretly in love with her. But that is another story to tell.

Ginger slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "For a second I actually thought you would kiss me," she said and laughed a little. Matt sniggered. "Not now, I have a terrible breath this morning! Kiss me on the cheek?" he pointed a finger on his cheek. Ginger nudged him. "No! But I can let Bunty kiss you?" she rose up a hand to start whistle. "No!!" he burst out. Matt's eyes widened and wrestled her down, both laughing at them.  
They fell silent at the sound of the bell across the farm. Matt and Ginger exchanged looks, both knew what that meant. "Roll-call," they said. The beige rooster rose up straight and gave the red hen a shy smile. "See you later, Ginger." she waved vaguely at him and started to run to her Mom's house.  
Ginger pulled the rope to open the door, and inside stood her mother and stared at her daughter surprised. "Ginger? What have you've been doing out so early?" Ginger shrugged. "Don't know. I maybe felt like doing it," she said in a weird way and walked through her mother's path. Lucy felt the scent of male coming from Ginger. She frowned suspiciously at her daughter. "You smell male. Have you been with a rooster lately?" she asked and placed her hands on the hips.

Ginger frowned to her mother. "What? You think I had something naughty with him just because of being outside this morning?"  
"I didn't say that, did I?" Lucy asked calmly.  
"No, but it sounded like it! And for your information so, yes I have been with a rooster this morning,"  
Lucy's eyes widened.  
"But we are friends! And by the way, I can have it if I want it or not!"  
Lucy noticed a hen passing through their house, and she closed the door. "Listen to me, Ginger. You are young, far too young to loose the most valuable thing you have!" Ginger's cheeks burned of fury. "I'm fourteen, Mum! Can't I do something without you being over my shoulder all the time?"  
Lucy sighed. "I'm asking you; what were you doing outside this morning?"  
Ginger climbed up onto her bed and folded her arms with a frown.  
"Ginger!" Lucy demand.  
"I was just outside with my friends! Then I met Matt and we were just talking! Please leave me alone now!" she turned over in her bed as a signal to Lucy to not come any closer.

"That Matt is not faithful. I've known him since he barely could walk without falling down from his nest."  
"So did I!" Ginger shouted. "What are you trying to do? Choose my friends?! If Matt is so 'dangerous', maybe Bunty, Babs and Mac are too? Are you just going to lock me out every night just because I wanna spend time with my friends? Just because YOU think Matt and the other roosters will rape me because I'm fertile!"

Lucy had no answer. She was stunned at her daughter's reaction. I have a feeling this will end out bad if she keeps being such a rebel, her mother thought.


End file.
